Six Months
by Amanda Padackles
Summary: Assim que desligaram os telefones tiveram a certeza que não era exatamente do lugar que tinham saudades. PADACKLES.


**Título:**Six Months

**Autora: **Amanda Padackles

**Ship: **Padackles  
**Fandom: **Real Life  
**Gênero: **PWP, Romance, Slash  
**Censura: **NC-17  
**Terminada: **Por Deus, sim!  
**Capítulos: **Não é dividida desta forma.  
**Beta-reader: **Eu e meu lindo Word. =)  
**Teaser: **Assim que desligaram os telefones tiveram a certeza que não era exatamente do lugar que tinham saudades.

**Disclaimer: **O enredo me pertence, Jensen e Jared não, mas quer saber? Não estou nem aí para isso. Meus sonhos me pertencem. Não ganho nada, nada mesmo. Se eu ganhasse alguma coisa levaria meus pequenos ao PetShop toda semana. U_u. Enfim...

**N/A¹ – Posso chamar esta fic de THE FLASH, Cara! Nunca pensei que levaria menos de 24 horas para escrever. *pula num pé só***

**N/A² - Agradecimento a Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat, não gosto muito dela não, mas coloquei algumas estrofes de sua música nesta fic, então eu gosto dela pelo curto espaço de tempo de 24 horas, talvez mais, vamos ver. Dele eu gosto com todas as minhas forças.**

**N/A³ - Não esperem cenas de sexo tipo WOWWWW, juro que vou me aperfeiçoar. Mas dá para dar um excitada...eu acho. =O**

* * *

**Six Months**

A 5ª e última temporada de Supernatural havia terminado a exatos 6 meses.

Cada um deles seguiu um caminho diferente, mas nunca ficaram sem se falar um só dia. Era estranho este sentimento, era uma coisa confusa. Eram melhores amigos acima de tudo, dividiam alegrias, tristezas e conquistas. Mas a saudade estava demais para ser só amizade.

Amigos não sentem tanta "falta" do outro desta forma, amigos não se preocupam tanto com outro assim deste "jeito". Só eles sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro. Só não queriam admitir.

-Hey, Jay! Tudo bem?

-Tudo, Jen! E aí já decidiu o dia que você vem embora?

Jensen passou este tempo na Europa estudando artes cênicas. Precisava se aperfeiçoar ainda mais na sua carreira se um dia ele quisesse ir para as cabeças de Hollywood.

-Na sexta-feira dia 22...então Jay, estive pensando...acho que vou para Vancouver, pois preciso passar no apartamento para pegar algumas coisas.

-Sem problemas, só me avise o dia certinho, para podermos nos encontrar e bater um papo pessoalmente. Como você sabe, depois que acabou Supernatural eu nunca mais fui lá. Estou com saudades daquele lugar.

Jared tinha voltado para o Texas, foi cuidar de seu pai que não estava bem de saúde. Não era para ser por tanto tempo, mas devido as circunstâncias, ficou praticamente de férias forçadas.

-Puxa! Eu também tenho saudades. É bem provável que vá no sábado, ok?

-Ok. Até mais!

Assim que desligaram os telefones tiveram a certeza que não era exatamente do lugar que tinham saudades.

*

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_Tenho sorte de estar apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_Tenho sorte por ter estado onde estive_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_Tenho sorte por estar voltando para casa_

*

Quando Jensen chegou ao apartamento, percebeu quanta saudade havia guardada em seu peito. Relembrou de todos os momentos bons passados ali ao lado de Jared . Simplesmente não havia momentos ruins quando se tinha Jared Padalecki como amigo. Um amigo mais que especial para ele.

O barulho da porta se abrindo tirou Jensen de seus devaneios.

-Hey, cara! Desculpe o atraso. Afinal agora você tem pontualidade britânica! - Brincou Jared.

-Nah! Pára com isso! Continuo o mesmo de sempre. - Disse Jensen.

Aproximaram-se e abraçaram-se longamente. Não tinham a noção do tamanho da saudade que sentiam um do outro, a vontade de nunca mais se soltarem era grande demais naquela hora. Não foram mais necessárias as palavras, e eles sabiam disso.

Se olharam de maneira significante. Tinham que fazer algo e rápido.

O beijo veio naturalmente, assim como uma onda banha a areia branca da praia. Os dedos de Jensen percorriam toda a extensão das costas de Jared, assim como as mãos de Jared seguravam com delicadeza o rosto de Jensen. O beijo foi se intensificando, se tornando mais quente e urgente.

Não demorou a perceberem que só o beijo não os deixariam satisfeitos, foram andando em direção a cozinha, retirando rapidamente suas roupas e as deixando espalhadas pelo caminho.

-Por Deus, Jensen! Você veste roupas demais...

-Você tem noção do tempo que esperei por este momento Jared?

- Não tenha dúvidas de como eu sei!

-Sabe é?

-Ahãm..vem cá...

Jared deitou Jensen de costas na mesa da cozinha e o chupou até este esquecer o próprio nome e só se lembrar de um nome a partir de hoje: Jared Padalecki.

-Você vai me tratar da mesma forma que fez com "Maddison" em "Heart"?

Jared não parando os movimentos respondeu:

-Não.

Jensen o olhou confuso.

-Não?! Mas por quê?

-Porque lá era o "Sam" e não eu.

-Mas e se eu quiser que você seja o "meu Sam"?

-Então você vai ter que pedir.

Jared parou o que estava fazendo para subir com seus beijos pela barriga de Jensen, inclinou-se em direção a boca e lambeu os lábios de Jensen, chegando agora bem perto de seu ouvido.

Jensen gemeu e fechou os olhos.

-Peça! – sussurrou Jared.

-No fundo eu sempre soube que você era pervertido. – Disse Jensen, se contorcendo de prazer.

-Se relaxar, você vai se divertir. - Jared sorria.

Jensen batia as mãos sobre a mesa amaldiçoando os deuses por esta tortura. Com toda a delicadeza do mundo Jared elevou uma das pernas de Jensen até seu ombro e preparou a entrada de Jensen com um dedo, depois outro e outro.

-Não precisei pedir nada. – Gemia Jensen. –Você sabe muito bem como enlouquecer um homem.

-Aposto um beijo que me quer dentro de você. – Jared murmurou.

-Sim...eu quero... mas tem que ser agora.

Jared retirou seus dedos e o penetrou. O semblante de Jensen era um misto de dor e prazer. Fechou novamente os olhos e sentiu Jared dentro dele.

-Yeah, yeah! That's it, baby! – Palavras desconexas saíam de sua boca. – Continue...por favor...mais rápido... assim...assim...

Jensen era o próprio diabo naquela posição, prontinho para levar Jared as profundezas do inferno. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez, quando Jared esvaziou-se dentro de Jensen. Estremeceu inteiro, mal conseguindo manter-se em pé.

Debruçou-se sobre Jensen e pousou-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz do loiro.

-Eu estava com saudades de você...não pensei que seria dessa forma quando me ligou dizendo que estava voltando. – Disse Jared olhando apaixonadamente para Jensen.

-Eu sonhei com este momento todos os dias em que estive longe de você. – Jensen selou os lábios do moreno com um beijo delicado.

-Já sabe o que vai fazer agora que está de volta? – Jared estava curioso.

-Sim, eu sei. Ou melhor, eu sempre soube, só não queria enxergar.

-O que é então?

-Vou te amar para o resto da minha vida! – Falou Jensen olhando profundamente nos olhos de Jared.

-Tudo que eu quero é poder passar os próximos 6 meses com você assim como estamos agora. – Disse Jared.

-Fique tranqüilo, teremos todo o tempo do mundo a partir de hoje. – Disse Jensen.

*

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way**_

_Tenho sorte de estamos nos amando de todas as formas_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_Tenho sorte de ter ficado ao seu lado_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_Tenho sorte de estar contigo hoje e sempre_

_*_

_**The End**_

* * *

Pessoas lindas...eu amo reviews...por favor me incentivem!!! *--------*


End file.
